


Veinticinco vidas después

by TheGayShipper (Miss_Vanderwaal)



Category: Las Estrellas (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 04:07:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13403142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Vanderwaal/pseuds/TheGayShipper
Summary: "Vení acá", la pelirroja susurró; la desesperación era audible en su tono de voz."Yo estoy acá", dijo Flor sin pensar, también en un susurro. Jazmín soltó una risita."No, digo… metete acá dentro", continuó a susurrar, pero ahora su tono tenía algo de voluptuosidad, "y quedate detrás de mí por un rato."¿Y si la primera vez de Flor y Jazmín hubiera sucedido unos minutos antes?





	Veinticinco vidas después

   _“¿Querés que te ayude?”_

Florencia quiso pegarse un tiro en el momento en que escuchó a sí misma preguntando tal cosa a Jazmín. Las palabras volaron de su boca y ella no pudo hacer nada para pararlas. Casi no reconoció su propio tono de voz – un tono esperanzado, ansioso. Presionó su cuerpo contra la pared, avergonzada. Jazmín no se había rompido una pierna o un brazo. Estaba gripada, nomás. Seguía siendo perfectamente capaz de bañarse sola.

\- Sí – contestó la pelirroja sin embargo.

   El corazón de Flor empezó a latir peligrosamente rápido, como si quisiera saltar de su pecho hasta Saturno, tal vez. Jazmín claramente sabía que no necesitaba ayuda. También sabía que Flor lo sabía. La tensión en el aire dejaba muy claro que ambas sabían todo lo que había para saber.

   Jazmín se sacó su remera despacito, una vez que Flor puso los dos pies nuevamente en el baño. La pelirroja también aparentaba saber lo que tal lentitud generaría a Flor; una calentura incomparable.

   La morena la miró, despacio también. La miró de arriba abajo, sin vergüenza de esta vez. Miró sus pies ya descalzos, sus piernas descubiertas, sus bragas de encaje azul marino, su vientre, sus pechos aún sostenidos por el corpiño de mismo color, sus hombros, su cuello y entonces bajó la mirada para empezar el camino hacia arriba otra vez. Y otra. Y otra más. No tuvo como no hacerlo varias veces. Todo en Jazmín era demasiado lindo cómo que para no mirar.

\- ¿Flor? – Jazmín la llamó suavemente, algo preocupada. – ¿Estás bien?

   Flor sacudió su cabeza sutilmente para despertar de ese trance. Había estado mirando tan fijamente el cuerpo de Jazmín que, ahora, su boca estaba entreabierta. Trató de cerrarla. No, no estaba bien. Literalmente le dolía el corazón de tan rápido y tan fuerte que eran sus latidos, el aire le faltaba, sus piernas temblaban y, también literalmente, sentía que se le había bajado un poquitito la presión.

\- Estoy nerviosa – dijo casi en un susurro y soltó la más chica de las risitas.

   Jazmín le regaló una sonrisa tan dulce que Flor se sintió mareada. Tuvo que apoyarse en el lavabo para que no diera un paso en falso hacia atrás y se cayera.

\- Ya sé – asintió la pelirroja. – No pasa nada, Flor. Y no va a pasar absolutamente nada que vos no quieras que pase.

   En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Flor no pudo más aguantarse las ganas. Dio dos impacientes pasos hacia Jazmín y la abrazó con fuerza. Pegó su oreja izquierda al pecho de la chica pues necesitaba escuchar otro corazón latiendo que no fuera el suyo. La piel todavía un poco febril de Jazmín la electrizó completamente.

\- Ay… – suspiró, cerrando los ojos. Su corazón no terminaba de saltar hecho un desesperado. – No quiero alejarme de vos. Eso es lo único que sé.

   Jazmín se quedó callada por unos segundos. Empezó a acariciar la espalda de Flor. Por un momento, la morena pensó haberla dejado sin palabras. Fue bastante placentera esa posibilidad. Una imagen de Jazmín con los ojos también cerrados de placer al escuchar tal declaración cruzó su mente.

\- No nos vamos a alejar – dijo Jazmín, dulcemente decidida. – Te lo prometo. Y, si te reconforta, yo también estoy un poquito nerviosa.

   Flor no dijo nada, pero tal confesión la alteró. No sabía todavía si para bien o para mal. Habían sido pocas las veces que ella había visto Jazmín del Río nerviosa. No sabía lo que esperar. Sin embargo, sus ganas de no alejarse de la chica eran, de verdad, mucho más grandes que cualquier incertidumbre.

   Un momento considerablemente largo después, Jazmín dio la espalda a Flor solamente para que pudiera sacar su ropa interior y meterse en la bañera llena de espuma que le había preparado la más baja.

   De esta vez, la boca de Flor se abrió de tal manera que, cuando volvió a cerrarla, sus labios estaban resecados. Miró a Jazmín de arriba abajo sin ningún tipo de vergüenza otra vez, mientras ella se desnudaba. Miró su espalda, sus caderas, las partes posteriores de sus muslos y, principalmente, su cola. Esa cola divina que Flor ya había elogiado tantas y tantas veces gracias a su coprolalia. Pero, ahora, su cerebro no era más capaz de acordarse de comentarios inapropiados pues estaba casi que literalmente desconectado. Flor no podía pensar, ni hablar, ni hacer nada más que sentir. Sentir el deseo crecer dentro suyo. Sentir la humedad crecer en su entrepierna.

   Se sentó en el borde de la bañera, mojó cautelosamente el pelo de Jazmín con agua limpia y entonces empezó, con sus deditos que se temblaban cómo si tuviera la enfermedad de Parkinson, a enjabonar la parte más alta de la espalda de la chica – algo completamente innecesario, pues ella ya estaba casi completamente cubierta por la espuma, pero Flor no pensaría nunca en quejarse al respecto.

   De golpe, Jazmín giró la cabeza hacia Flor y la miró fijo a los ojos. Esos ojitos verdes, los más hermosos que Flor había visto en la vida, tenían una suavidad, una tranquilidad, una paz, interminables, y prendieron fuego al interior de la morena al mismo tiempo que la llenaban de todas esas otras sensaciones. Esos ojitos le pedían un beso silenciosamente y Flor se lo dio porque se moría por sentir los labios de Jazmín en los suyos. También se moría por decirle _te amo_ a la pelirroja, pero decidió demostrarle eso sin decir nada, al menos por ahora.

   Fue un beso muy casto en un primer momento; después, se profundizó. Sus lenguas empezaron a acariciar una a la otra con urgencia. Flor enredó sus manos en el pelo mojado de Jazmín.

\- Vení acá – la pelirroja susurró; la desesperación era audible en su tono de voz.

\- Yo estoy acá – dijo Flor sin pensar, también en un susurro.

   Jazmín soltó una risita.

\- No, digo… metete acá dentro – continuó a susurrar, pero ahora su tono tenía algo de voluptuosidad – y quedate detrás de mí por un rato.

   Flor suspiró contra los labios de Jazmín, completamente desconcertada. Había un _por favor_ implícito en esa frase, pero aún así se asemejaba más a una orden suave. _Quedate detrás de mí._ Flor sintió el orgasmo se formando bajo a su viente con la ayuda de esas palabras. Su humedad creció de tal manera que su ropa interior pasó a le generar una inmensa incomodidad. Solo podía pensar en sacarla.

   Se levantó, despacio, y empezó a liberarse de su vestido a la misma velocidad. No tenía un corpiño puesto y, de esta vez, la boca que se quedó entreabierta por varios segundos fue la de Jazmín. Flor sonrió, una sonrisa chiquita y algo victoriosa, mientras dejaba su vestido caer al piso, alrededor de sus pies. Se sacó los zapatos y las bragas, por fin, con un poco más de urgencia.

   Jazmín no terminaba de mirarla con la boca entreabierta, maravillada. También tenía el cerebro desconectado, aparentemente. Flor se sintió sexy como nunca antes en su vida. Se metió en la bañera y separó las piernas para que Jazmín se encajara entre ellas. Las dos suspiraron de una mezcla de alivio y placer cuando sus cuerpos finalmente se acercaron.

   Flor se quedó inmóvil por un momento. No sabía que hacer, ni cómo, ni dónde tocarle a Jazmín. Estaba excitada y tenía mucho miedo a la vez. Miedo a arruinar todo con un solo movimiento.

\- Yo me quedaría toda la vida así de cerca a vos – dijo Jazmín, recostando su cabeza en el hombro izquierdo de Flor. Su voz resonó en la quietud del baño. Sonaba tranquila. Feliz. Plena. Linda.

   Esa voz llenó a Flor de una paz incomparable. De repente, no había más espacio para el miedo en su pecho.

\- Yo también – respondió, acariciando hacia arriba y hacia abajo el brazo derecho de Jazmín, que estaba cubierto por la espuma. Le agarró la mano, posicionó sus dedos entre los de ella y le besó el cuello, varias veces. Besitos pequeños al principio, pero luego mojados, hambrientos.

   Jazmín inclinó su cabeza hacia su lado izquierdo y gimió mientras Flor acariciaba su punto de pulso con la lengua; un gemido dulce, lento, que Jazmín seguramente no aguantaba más tener adentro. Tal sonido hizo que Flor sintiera una pulsación fuerte en su entrepierna. Ella también no aguantaba más.

\- ¿Puedo tocarte? – susurró al oído derecho de Jazmín. Su labio inferior rozó sutilmente contra el lóbulo de ella.

\- Ay, Dios… – suspiró la pelirroja, tan bajito que Flor tuvo que concentrarse para escucharla. – Sí. Sí que podés. Siento que he esperado veinticinco largas vidas para que vos me tocaras.

   Flor cerró los ojos. También había esperado muchísimo tiempo. También sentía que su conexión con Jazmín venía de otras vidas y se moría por darle ese alivio a ella, pues se lo merecía.

\- No sé cómo – dijo, honesta y todavía desvergonzada.

\- No importa – Jazmín negó con la cabeza inmediatamente, su tono ahora era completamente desesperado. – Creeme que no importa.

   Flor, por fin, soltó la mano de Jazmín y acarició el vientre de la chica con sus propias manos ya cubiertas por la espuma. Luego, bajó su mano derecha hacia el muslo de Jazmín y apretó la parte interna de ello contra su palma.

\- Enseñame – le suplicó a la pelirroja. – Me muero por darte placer.

   Flor observó el momento en que Jazmín cerró los ojos y se mordió el labio inferior.

\- Vos me das placer todo el tiempo, Flor – afirmó, guiando la mano derecha de la morena hacia su entrepierna, despacio. – Cuando sonreís, cuando me hablas, cuando me miras, cuando dejas que te mire yo.

   Y entonces gimieron las dos, probando una el aire cálido que salió de la boca de la otra. Jazmín estaba increíblemente mojada. Su centro, tan febril como el resto de su piel, pero por razones distintas, también pulsaba, clamaba por alivio.

\- Así – Jazmín jadeó con los ojos cerrados otra vez, pero Flor todavía no había hecho un solo movimiento. Su mano aún estaba por sobre la de la morena, instruyéndola.

   Flor se rió bajito, acordándose de la primera vez en que Jazmín había estado enferma y ella había ido a su casa cuidarla. Flor no había empezado con los masajes todavía, solo había empezado a tocar la espalda de Jazmín con las yemas de sus dedos por sobre la remera de ella, pero Jazmín soltó un “Uy, hacés re bien, Flor” inmediatamente.

  Flor se sentía siempre tan excitada al acordarse de que Jazmín tenía tanto hambre, tanta sed de ella. La besó, también con mucho hambre y mucha sed, y empezó, por fin, a mover su mano derecha en la entrepierna de la chica, primero hacia arriba y hacia abajo, explorando y remojando los dedos en su humedad, y luego en círculos sobre su clítoris.  

   Jazmín soltaba un gemido tras otro, y Flor tragaba todos. Sentía cuando se chocaban contra el cielo de su boca y entonces contra su lengua, luego bajando por su garganta y calentándola. El sabor era maravillosamente indescriptible, tal como la sensación de que, así, Jazmín pasaba a ser parte de su cuerpo.

   Flor había empezado con sus movimientos hacía menos de un minuto. Sin embargo, la pelirroja gritó, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, en éxtasis puro. Flor pudo ver las venas en su cuello debido al esfuerzo que estaba haciendo. ¡Dios, era demasiado linda cuando el orgasmo la consumía!

\- Perdón, Flor – fue la primera cosa que dijo, mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento. Aún estaba bastante ida.

   Flor no entendió una goma.

\- ¿Estás loca? ¿Por qué perdón?

   Jazmín le regaló una sonrisita. Estaba sonrojada.

\- Perdón que no duré mucho. No sé, no me aguanté.

   Flor se rió otra vez. Sentía que su corazón iba a explotar de ternura a cualquier momento.

\- Ay, pero callate – le dio un beso rápido. – Me encantó que no te aguantaste. Me encanta volverte loca.

   Jazmín puso su mano izquierda en la nuca de Flor y la besó, también rápidamente.

\- Sos muy mala, ¿sabés?

   Otro besito rápido.

\- Decime eso otra vez – Flor ordenó mientras una nueva ola de excitación atravesaba su cuerpo.

   Jazmín pareció entender cual era el objetivo de Flor. Le sonrío pícaramente a ella.

\- Sos muy, pero _muy_ mala – dijo, despacito, en un tono de voz increíblemente aterciopelado. Claramente eso también le daba placer. – Sos la chica más cruel que he conocido en mi vida – agarró el pelo de Flor, haciéndola gemir bajito. – Te odio.

   Flor sonrío, satisfecha, mientras sentía el agarre fuerte pero sensual de Jazmín en su pelo, que hacía que su cabeza se quedara un poquito hacia atrás. Había una calentura, un deseo sen par en las últimas palabras de la pelirroja. Ella claramente quería que Flor supiera que esas palabras significaban todo lo contrario.  

   Contagiada por el mismo deseo, Flor empezó a mover sus caderas hacia adelante, para que su entrepierna rozara contra la parte más baja de la espalda de Jazmín. Funcionó inmediatamente y Flor gimió más alto. Estaba electrizada y sentía su humedad gotear desde sus pliegues.

\- ¿Estás cerca? – Jazmín preguntó, girando un poquito el cuerpo para mirarla – Dejame ayudarte.

\- No, no – Flor jadeó, poniendo sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Jazmín y apretándola contra sí para que no se moviera. – Quedate así, por favor.

  Jazmín obedeció, agarrando las partes posteriores de las rodillas de Flor para darle un mejor apoyo, y la morena siguió con lo suyo. Estaba muy cerca. Se sentía consumida por un calor increíble. Besó, lamió y mordió los omóplatos y los hombros de Jazmín, haciéndola gemir también. Alcanzó el cuello de la chica y dejó su marca ahí. Bueno, quiso dejar, al menos. Estaba ya muy alterada como que para lograr concentrarse en algo que no fuera mover sus caderas hacia Jazmín. Sin embargo, la pelirroja gimió alto, cómo si estuviera cerca también, otra vez.

   La posibilidad de hacer que Jazmín acabara nuevamente en menos de dos minutos, sin ni siquiera tocarla en su ponto más sensible, volvió Flor loca. Ella enlazó el cuello de la chica detrás y enderezó su espalda mientras el orgasmo más delirante, más ardiente, más _real_ que había tenido en su vida la llevaba hasta las nubes.

   La sonrisa de Flor, que vino casi al mismo tiempo que su grito, era de una mezcla de placer e incredulidad. Nunca había imaginado que era posible alguien sentir algo así, tan fuerte y tan liberador. Por un momento, pensó que era porque había sido con una mujer – las mujeres se conocen, se entienden y se encuentran una en el cuerpo de la otra, ¿o no? –, pero luego supo que no era por eso. No era porque era una mujer. Era porque era _Jazmín._

   La chica giró su cuerpo para mirar a Flor y la morena, por fin, dejó que ella lo hiciera. Jazmín, muy ágilmente, se quedó arriba mientras Flor recostaba su cabeza en el borde poco cómodo de la bañera, relajando finalmente.

\- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó, en un tono de voz que cargaba una dosis casi sobrehumana de dulzura.

   Flor sintió su cuerpo cansado derretir completamente. Abrió los ojos y la primera cosa que vio fue ese par de hermosos ojitos verdes, que hacían que viniera a su mente una igualmente hermosa imagen de una selva tropical, que daban paz a ella como nada ni nadie lo hacía. Deseó nunca tener que parar de mirarlos. Llevó una de sus manos hacia un lado del rostro de Jazmín y lo acarició.

\- Estoy… – se encogió de hombros, sabiendo que tenía una sonrisa tonta en la cara – hecha el más maravilloso de los líos.

   Jazmín también sonrío, besando los labios de Flor con mucha delicadeza.

\- Yo sabía.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Que tenés el poder de hacer de mi vida el más maravilloso de los líos?

\- No, que sos la mujer más linda del mundo así – acomodó el pelo de Flor hacia atrás con una mano –, relajada después de haberte retorcido entera de placer.

   Flor creía que no era posible que se sintiera aún más derretida de lo que ya se sentía, pero luego vio que sí, era. Las palabras de Jazmín, suaves en un primer momento y después repletas de lujuria, la hicieron estremecer desde el primer hilo de su cabello hasta los últimos dedos de sus pies. Ella agarró Jazmín del cuello con toda la poca fuerza que aún tenía adentro y la besó, sabiendo que sus propios reflejos no iban a ser los mejores.

\- Ay, te amo – suspiró mientras seguía besándola, descoordinadamente.

\- Yo también te amo – afirmó Jazmín, no tardando ni un segundo, y bajó sus labios hacia el cuello de Flor. – Mira – dijo suavemente contra la piel de la morena, entre besitos –, me encantaría besarte por literalmente toda tu piel… y hacerte gritar por una segunda vez… y por una tercera… y una cuarta… y una quinta, pero creo que el agua y la espuma me van a estorbar un poquito, así que… ¿vamos a la cama?

   Parte de Flor quiso reírse, tal vez porque el aire cálido que escapaba de los labios de Jazmín le cosquilleaba el cuello, o tal vez por la justificación demasiado obvia, pero la mayor parte de ella se concentró en el pedido en sí. _A la cama,_ Flor repitió en su mente, solo ahora dándose cuenta de lo que ella y Jazmín realmente habían acabado de hacer y estaban a punto de hacer nuevamente. El amor.

   La conclusión se resultó demasiado intensa para Flor. Ella necesitaba tener a Jazmín aún más cerca, así que, con las dos manos en la espalda de la pelirroja, la presionó contra sí y la besó, despacio, apreciando el también intenso sabor a familiaridad que tenía su lengua.

\- Sí, vamos a la cama – dijo, bajito, pero todavía no moviéndose ni siquiera un centímetro para salir de donde estaba.

   Jazmín tampoco parecía tener prisa por llegar a su cama y, mientras seguían besándose, Flor sintió que sus ojos se humedecían detrás de sus párpados cerrados. Supo, de repente, que la cama de Jazmín también era su cama y que, a partir de ahora, no importaba donde se iba a dormir; las sábanas siempre olerían a Jazmín.


End file.
